Impfinity
225px |class = Sneaky |class2 = Crazy |signature superpower = |superpowers = |flavor text = He believes good things come in small packages. And in threes.}} '''Impfinity' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Triple Threat, which makes 2 Impfinity Clones on random lanes. He is the hero version of . Origins His ability to multiply himself is possibly based on either Multiple Man, a superhero from the Marvel Comics universe, or Billy Numerous, a character in the DC Universe. His name is a portmanteau of "Imp," referring to the type of zombie he is, and "infinity," referring to his ability to clone himself an endless number of times. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Triple Threat - Make two 2 /1 Impfinity Clones with Amphibious in random lanes. **'Other:' ***Super Stench - All Zombies get Deadly. Draw a card. ***In-Crypted - A Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. ***Brute Strength - A Zombie gets +3 . *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 01: Impfinity's Wild Ride **Plant Mission 16: Impfinity Rides Again **Plant Mission 21: Imps Alive! **Plant Mission 32: IMPfestation Ahead! *'Battle Area:' Amusement Park Hero description He believes good things come in small packages. And in threes. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Impfinity swarms the board with a horde of Zombie Imps that multiply almost as fast as he does. Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp helps the Imp army gain the ultimate advantage. With Impfinity's class combination of Sneaky and Crazy zombies makes great synergies. Both of these classes are great at dishing out damage, but fare very badly after getting hit most of the time. Much like Crazy Dave says when Impfinity is first fought against, it is obvious that Impfinity's strategy is swarming the opponent with large numbers of cheap, hard-hitting zombies for a quick knockout. As Impfinity, the player must make sure the opponent is defeated quickly as Impfinity will not fare well late game due to most of his cards having to make an impact before they get hit even just once; while Impfinity does have powerful late-game cards like Gargantuars' Feast, , Gas Giant, , and Cursed Gargolith (although he does not have access to many Gargantuars), they are mostly rare, limited, or expensive to some degree. Impfinity has access to zombies with Deadly, Anti-Hero, and even Amphibious, which all have great synergy with each other and allows him to roll with the aforementioned strategies. Deadly (including Zombot Sharktronic Sub) also synergizes well with his Crazy damaging cards, effectively turning them into instant-kills. This is not to mention his access to The Chickening, Unlife of the Party, and Cakesplosion, all of which can allow the player to rev up the aggression and swarms Impfinity dearly needs. Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Walrus Rider, and Imp Commander should be reserved for when Impfinity is in a disadvantage of fair size, usually when Impfinity himself is low on health, or running out of other cards and the match has lasted a while. In addition, Impfinity has access to the most pirate zombies in the game, only missing Shieldcrusher Viking and Intergalactic Warlord. So a good strategy for Impfinity would be a pirate deck, although pirate decks are usually reliant on cards such as Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Commander, which can be very difficult to be kept alive and protect throughout the match. Impfinity can also run a mean Gravestone deck if performed correctly. His access to Crazy Gravestone zombies such as , Jester, and allows him to pressure his opponent with Headstone Carver. In-Crypted is also in Impfinity's superpower pool, which can be used to his advantage. He can also use an effective dancing deck being the only hero able to boost Blowgun Imp with Aerobics Instructor, and being a Crazy hero. If he can get down enough dancing cards, he can play Flamenco Zombie to seriously damage the plant hero. Another problem Impfinity has aside from not faring wall in the late game is drawing cards. He has to use Super Stench and In-Crypted, both of which can only be used once per game, to draw a card. So it is best for Impfinity to keep an eye on the cards in his hand; otherwise, there will be nothing left for him. In case of Imp decks, however, this should not be any problem thanks to Imp Commander, who lets Impfinity draw cards by having Imps hurt the plant hero. Against Impfinity is somewhat simple and obvious, yet adrenaline-inducing. Due to his rushing preferences, he will give you a hard time if you are unable to deal with his zombies early on, especially as a or hero (or both, like Green Shadow). Among the biggest, earliest, and easiest means of giving him a hard time is to use plants and tricks that damage multiple zombies at once in a particular area, or plants with Splash Damage such as , , and can sabotage most, if not all, of Impfinity's glass cannon zombies that are on the field. Kabloom heroes can also use Sour Grapes or to take out some of Impfinity's low health zombies. Setting up, stalling, blocking attacks, and taking advantage of the frailty of most of his zombies (all of which are tactics that can quickly exhaust all or most of Impfinity's cards) can also guarantee a win against Impfinity if done correctly. Fighting Impfinity with a Gravestone deck, however, is a whole different story. He can easily destroy weak plants with Conga Zombie, try and abuse Newspaper Zombie by moving him around and using Headstone Carver with him, and use other tanks or glass cannons. Impfinity also has a lot of Gravestone zombies that cost 2 or 3 brains, so it can be unpredictable to what zombie will appear out of a gravestone. His assortment of Gravestone zombies is very unpredictable, rivaling Neptuna's Gravestone zombies. For example, on turn 3, Impfinity can use either a Jester, Stealthy Imp, Exploding Imp, Smelly Zombie, Abracadaver, or Line Dancing Zombie (or any combination of a 2-brain gravestone plus a 1-brain trick), all of which are either useless with a plant in its lane or useful with a plant in its lane, and if he plays a zombie in Graveyard in the early game, you should just be prepared for anything. In short, Impfinity can be very threatening if the player does not catch onto their strategy. In these cases, it is best to watch what you place, defeat all of his zombies quickly, and try and exhaust all of his cards, as in the late game, Gravestone decks start to fall apart if cards are not abundant. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *If Impfinity finishes the game hitting with an attack that is 4 or above, he will do his normal pose and when the view is zoomed into the plant hero getting defeated, part of his face can be seen. *During one of his idle animations, he kicks his leg when he scratches, like a dog - similarly to Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Impfinity has a unique battle music in a carnival-esque style. **This is similar to Electric Boogaloo how they have their own unique music. Coincidently, both of them lead the Crazy class. *He is one of the three zombie heroes that is an Imp, the others being Z-Mech and Huge-Gigantacus. **Out of the three, Impfinity is the only one that doesn't pilot a machine. *Impfinity is one of the four zombie heroes that can be chosen as a new hero, the other three being The Smash, Electric Boogaloo, and Rustbolt. **However, Impfinity can only be chosen if The Smash was chosen first, requiring the player to choose The Smash in order to have the option between Electric Boogaloo and Impfinity as a new hero. *Impfinity is one of the four zombie heroes that face in the same direction as the plant heroes when played against, the others being Z-Mech, Neptuna, and Huge-Gigantacus. *If Impfinity takes 4 or more damage, his right leg comes off for a split second. *Impfinity is one of the two zombies with the ability to split themselves, the other being Zen Sensei. Category:Imps